


demon brothers get a scarf

by kaitycole



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: The demon brothers get a scarf from MC, how do they react?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	demon brothers get a scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from the little scarf event, I hope you enjoy it. I know they have some dialogue afterwards, but I felt like expanding it, ya know?
> 
> First time writing head canons and first time writing for any of the demon brothers, so I hope I do them justice!

**Lucifer**

********

\- Boy LOVES it, but his reaction depends on where you give it to him.

********

-If you give it to him in front of his brothers, you’ll get a simple “Thanks, MC. It’s a lovely gift.”

********

-If it’s given in private? This prideful demon is a blushing mess. He will gush over it and you.

********

-“I love it. I’ll treasure it for always”

********

-There is not a day that passes when Lucifer isn’t wearing it during cool or chilly days, essentially becoming a staple piece to his outfit just like his gloves.

********

-When it warms up, he doesn’t just toss it in the closet, NO. It has its own hanger, gets dry cleaned because oh my Diavolo there won’t be a speck of lint on it.

********

********

**Mammon**

************ ** **

-A MESS

************ ** **

-A WHOLE MESS. 

************ ** **

-This boy is blushing, fumbling over his words, and his hands are probably shaking as he takes it from your hands

************ ** **

-Of course, if you give it to him in front of his brothers, several of them tease him which causes him to switch gears quick

************ ** **

-“Well of course MC gave me a scarf, I am THE Mammon after all”

************ ** **

-He mentions briefly that he’s glad you gave him one because he was planning on swiping Lucifer’s credit card or stealing more of Levi’s money to buy one

************ ** **

-You essentially saved this demon’s life

************ ** **

************ ** **

**Leviathan**

**************** ** ** ** **

-Can NOT believe you are giving him a gift

**************** ** ** ** **

-Let alone a really lovely scarf

**************** ** ** ** **

-Did you bump your head? He didn’t deserve this

**************** ** ** ** **

-When you finally convince him that yes, you are in the right room and yes, it is definitely for him, he turns bright red

**************** ** ** ** **

-Promises to always wear it

**************** ** ** ** **

-Will treasure it just like all of his Ruri-chan stuff

**************** ** ** ** **

-He’s high key hype that it will match his hoodie and always has it wrapped around him while he’s gaming

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

**Satan**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Super formal about getting it

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

-“Why thank you MC, I appreciate it.”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Absolutely loves how soft and cuddly the material is

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Reminds him of all the soft kittens Lucifer won’t let him get (which warrants a glare to the eldest brother)

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

-I can see him having it wrapped around his neck while reading and he scrunches his face down into the fabric

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Asmodeus**

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Squeals…LOUDLY

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Does that thing where he’s hugging you but also bouncing up and down excitedly (you know what I’m talking about….I hope)

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Gushes about how lovely he will look in the scarf, how it looks amazing around his neck

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Has already planned several outfits in his head that will go along perfectly with the scarf

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-He has multiple scarves already, but this one quickly becomes his favorite scarf

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Will end up getting you your own because matching outfits are a must

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-No matter which color/pattern/design you’ve given him, he will say it compliments his complexion perfectly

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Beelzebub**

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Asks if he can eat it, like right off the bat

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Only a bit disappointed when you say no

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-But then again you are giving him a gift? 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-He’s excited, like a puppy dog getting a new toy and wagging its tail

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-He adores it because you gave it to him

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-I don’t really see him as a scarf person, but he always makes sure to at least wear it when the two of you go out into town

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Most of the time though, he has it on him just to wrap around you when he sees you getting cold, but you really don’t mind because it smells like him

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-Even though you typically end up wearing it more than him, he loves seeing you in something that is -technically- his.

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Belphegor ******

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- Scarf? You mean new blanket? New pillow? 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- He starts dragging it around everywhere with him 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- Picture Linus from Peanuts 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- Won’t necessarily wear it, but will have it around his shoulders 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- I picture him receiving one of those big blanket scarves 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- He doesn’t care too much about the color/pattern/print 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- Bonus points if its cow print though 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- But will not be able to sleep (or at least sleep well) if he doesn’t have it with him 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\- His new favorite thing? You and him napping with the scarf draped over you both 

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
